Sesshomaru's kind hand
by RurouniTensai
Summary: Rin is tramatized after a bandit attack. Can Sesshomaru stop the nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

Lord Sesshomaru's kind hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru! See what I made!" Rin ran towards his spot, sitting up against a tree. He looked at her. In her hands was a small woolen scarf.

" Rin made it for master Jaken. It'll be winter soon and I'm sure he'll get cold being the old toad that he is."

"HEY! Who are you calling an old toad?" Jaken cried.

Sesshomaru suppressed a chuckle. Rin meant no offence by what she said; she just didn't think it through before she said it. Rin never meant anything unkind. She was just…Rin.

Jaken, however, was insulted by the simplest of statements.

"What does she mean…calling me an old toad."

Rin chose to ignore Jaken's mumbled profanities and proceeded to wrap the scarf around his neck.

"Ah!" Rin gasped. Sesshomaru smelled blood.

"Rin." He called her over to him. "Where are you bleeding?" she offered her hand.

"Rin cut her thumb when she cut the yarn for the scarf, milord."

Sesshomaru looked at the small cut on her thumb. It had reopened when she was wrestling the scarf onto Jaken. He gently took her hand in his and slowly licked the wound. (Dog saliva has cleaning and healing properties.) He noticed that her hands were very cold. He pulled his fur wrap into his lap.

"Rin. Sit." He said.

"Yes, milord!" and she sat.

He then proceeded to wrap her in the fur to warm up. He found that she was colder then she had let on, she was shivering. She leaned in towards the warmth cocooned her. Soon, the shivering stopped. Sesshomaru looked at her. She had fallen asleep.


	2. Attack!

A/N: Sorry for not updating! I have this little habit of losing papers!

* * *

Chapter Two: Attack!

Sesshomaru lifted Rin as well as he could and placed her on AhUn's back. He noticed she had grown a lot in the five years since she had rejoined them. Leaving her in the wrap, Sesshomaru walked alongside AhUn with his one hand on her back.

Jaken walked behind them, still mumbling over his ruined pride. Sesshomaru stopped.

"Jaken," he said,

"Y-Yes, Milord?" Jaken answered,

"Be quiet." Sesshomaru continued walking. Jaken stayed behind them, thinking that he needed to mumble quieter.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest next to them….

"Eh, see those travelers, Rokuro?"

"Yes I do, Big Brother, Ichiro, they look rich don't they?"

The two bandits snickered evilly, Ichiro looked over it Sesshomaru's group and assessed their strength.

"We can take them if we're carful of those yokai with them…"

"We can take care of them with our bows, can't we Ichiro?"

"Maybe…Let's follow them, there is a valley by a cliff top, we'll make our move there."

Lord Sesshomaru smelt humans, but thought nothing of it.

* * *

When Rin woke up they were miles from where they had started.

"Where are we?" she yawned, she looked around. "Lord Sesshomaru! May I go pick flowers?"

"Only if you hurry," that was his only reply, to Jaken's shock and amazement.

She ran into the field and began picking.

"I'll pick this one, cause it is the same color as Lord Sesshomaru's eyes. And this one because it matches the moon on Lord Sesshomaru's forehead…" And so were her thoughts as she picked flowers.

She ran back to their campsite with both hands filled with flowers for Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called, she found him standing stark still, staring out onto the horizon. She tugged his robes and offered the flowers. He took the flowers out of her hands.

"Thank you, Rin," He said quietly, she smiled up at him.

"We've got you surrounded! Please surrender all valuables if you want to live." Said a voice from the forest,

"What valuables?" Sesshomaru yelled back, "As you can see we have none."

"You can't fool us! Why would you have two yokai guards with you?"

_The fools, _thought Sesshomaru, _They are threatening the great Inu-Yokai, Lord of the western lands, and they are worried about Jaken? That toad could not hurt a flea even if he wanted to!_

Rin was really frightened and hid herself behind Lord Sesshomaru.

"You have from the count of five to do as we wish or you die! Go(five)…Shi(four)…San(Three)…Ni(two)…ICHI(one)!" An arrow flew towards Sesshomaru.

"NO!" Rin yelled.

Then something happened that EVEN Lord Sesshomaru didn't predict.

Rin leapt in front of him just before the arrow was in his reach.

* * *

Me:Oh the drama!

Chibi Sesshomaru: See? Even if you don't listen to Chibi Duo, you can write good angst

Me:I guess you're right...

Chibi Duo: "Gulps"


	3. An Angry Sesshomaru

Here's my next update! Sorry for the cliffhanger.

Chapter three: An angry Sesshomaru.

Rin gasped, and coughed. The arrow pierced her chest and she staggered backwards from the force. She fell backwards, but was caught by Sesshomaru.

"Why, Rin?" he demanded, eyes reddening, claws lengthening. Rin smiled and blood ran from the edge of her mouth.

"Rin couldn't bear to see you get hurt, milord." Her eyes closed and her body went limp. Another arrow flew towards them and Sesshomaru caught it mid flight. Wind blew around Sesshomaru making him look even more like what he was, a demon.

"Jaken, put a barrier around Rin," He growled. Jaken didn't bother to answer, he simply obeyed.

"Wait for me, Rin, I'll be right back." His eye lightened for a second then turned red again.

_Those men must die!_

Ichiro didn't even see it coming. His head rolled in less than a second. Rokuro wasn't so lucky, because the last thing he saw was what he thought the devil would look like, and the last thing he heard was the growl of a sentence "_You picked the wrong demon to aim at." _The last thing he felt was Sesshomaru slowly pulling his claws through the skin of his neck and chest.

Sesshomaru walked away without a single speck of blood anywhere but his claws. Jaken removed the barrier from Rin when he saw Sesshomaru walking back towards them.

Sesshomaru sat next to Rin and sighed with relief. _She is still breathing._

He picked her up and carried her into the field where she was picking flowers just moments before and began to inspect the wound.

A/N You thought I killed her didn't you! If you did comment and say you did. If I get three people who thought I killed Rin I'll write a sequel when the time comes.


End file.
